HE'S (STILL) WAITING - By donseuph
by Jaedo Writing Challenge INA
Summary: Tetapi ia masih menanti. Terus menanti. [JAEDO] / [DOJAE] / DOYOUNG / JAEHYUN / NCT / NCTU / NCT127 / YAOI / JAEDO WRITING CHALLENGE / TASTE OF JAEDO SEASON


**He's (still) Waiting**

 **Staring: Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung**

 **©donseuph**

 **all characters are belong to themselves.**

—

 _Tetapi ia masih menanti. Terus menanti._

—

Musim dingin ketujuh belas Jaehyun adalah saat di mana Jaehyun pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kota Guri, kota di bagian jantung metropolitan Seoul. Tidak ada alasan yang spesial kecuali karena salah satu kerabatnya, keluarga Paman Moon, kakak dari ayahnya, memutuskan untuk pindah ke daerah tersebut.

Jung Jaehyun bukan tipikal orang yang bisa menikmati butiran-butiran putih dingin yang berlomba-lomba menghantam tanah itu. Bukan benci, tapi kurang—atau tidak?—suka.

Ia tidak suka dengan tumpukan salju yang terkadang membuat kakinya terperosok beberapa kali dan hampir terjatuh seperti orang bodoh. Ia tidak suka dengan tumpukan salju yang membuat mobil, motor, atau sepedanya susah berjalan.

Sejak dirinya masih kecil, ia tidak suka keluar rumah musim dingin tiba. Jaehyun lebih suka berdiam diri di dalam rumah besarnya; berbaring santai di bawah _kotatsu_ yang dibelikan sang ayah dari Jepang untuk menghangatkan diri sembari menyesap dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma cokelat panas buatan ibunya.

Tapi pengalaman musim dinginnya yang ketujuh belas di Guri membuat Jaehyun merasa bahwa keluar rumah di musim dingin adalah pilihan terbaik daripada menetap di rumah.

Lebih tepatnya, ketika Jaehyun bertemu dengan seekor kelinci terduduk di sebuah ayunan dekat lingkungan perumahan sang paman. Oke, bukan seekor kelinci, tapi seorang pemuda entah bagaimana di mata Jaehyun tampak mirip dengan binatang bertelinga panjang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Adalah wajar jika Jaehyun bertanya, karena taman bermain kecil itu tampak sudah tidak terurus lagi.

Pemuda itu menatap Jaehyun dengan mata besarnya yang berbinar. Setelah melihat sosok yang menghampirinya itu, bibir pucatnya mulai bergerak.

"Menunggu seseorang."

"Oh," balas Jaehyun diam-diam melirik lawan bicaranya yang tengah menendang-nendang udara. "Ng, aku Jung Jaehyun, tujuh belas tahun. Kau?"

"Kim Dongyoung—atau Doyoung. Panggil aku _hyung_ karena aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu," jawabnya tersenyum manis. Sangat manis, seandainya bibir tipisnya tidak sepucat itu dan tidak ada warna kehitaman yang menghiasi kantung matanya.

Mungkin Doyoung sudah lelah karena terlalu lama menanti 'seseorang' yang ditunggunya itu, pikir Jaehyun. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk mengajaknya berbincang-bincang, dan yang ajaibnya mereka bisa nyambung begitu saja dalam sekali obrolan.

Jarum pendek sudah menunjuk ke angka sembilan ketika Jaehyun mengecek arlojinya. Keluarganya pasti sudah mengkhawatirkannya, terlebih ini adalah Guri, bukan Seoul tempat di mana ia tinggal.

"Pulanglah, Anak Kota." Doyoung melontarkan julukan baru untuk Jaehyun. "Tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi Taeyong- _hyung_ akan menjemputku."

Jaehyun ingin menolak, tapi tentunya ia tahu bahwa Doyoung sama sekali tidak menerima penolakan. Putra semata wayang keluarga Jung itu kemudian pamit sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ayunan di taman bermain itu.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti, Doyoung- _hyung_."

Setelahnya, Jaehyun tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan si pemuda kelinci, dikarenakan pemikirannya bahwa mereka tidak mungkin bertemu lagi di ayunan (hampir) rapuh itu.

Di tanggal-tanggal terakhir bulan Desember, di sebuah senja, Jaehyun mau tidak mau harus pergi ke minimarket untuk membelikan snack karena telah kalah bermain jenga dan kartu uno dengan sepupu-sepupunya; Moon Taeil, Moon Bin, dan Moon Byulyi.

Lalu di ayunan rapuh yang sama, ia kembali menemukan Kim Dongyoung yang (lagi-lagi) sedang menendang-nendang angin sembari duduk di salah satu ayunan yang kondisinya masih agak layak. Jaehyun kembali menyapanya, mereka kembali berbincang.

"Setiap hari, ketika musim dingin, aku selalu ke sini, menunggu seseorang," jawab Doyoung begitu sebuah pertanyaan dilemparkan kepadanya.

Jaehyun mengangguk paham. Dia bertekad dalam hatinya, setiap hari, sampai tiba waktunya ia harus pulang ke Seoul, ia akan selalu menemani Doyoung menunggu _seseorang_ nya itu. Seseorang yang tidak akan pernah Jaehyun ketahui identitasnya.

Dan omong-omong soal menunggu, karena pertemuannya dengan Doyoung ketika sore itu membuat Jaehyun kembali ke rumah Paman Moon ketika langit sudah menjadi gelap. Saat itu juga ia dihadiahi ocehan-ocehan dari Taeil.

Bukan Jaehyun namanya kalau tidak berani untuk berceletuk, "Taeil- _hyung_ bawel sekali. Byul- _noona_ dan Moonbin saja kalem, loh."

Tibalah saat Jaehyun harus kembali ke Seoul karena liburan musim dingin sekaligus akhir tahun akan berakhir beberapa hari lagi, sementara di kamarnya masih banyak tugas yang menanti untuk dikerjakan. Pada hari terakhirnya di Guri, ia sengaja lebih dulu datang ke ayunan rapuh itu. Menunggu Doyoung. Sayangnya hingga waktu berjalan sampai empat jam, Doyoung sama sekali tidak nampak batang hidungnya, dan Jaehyun akhirnya pulang ke Seoul dengan hati yang berkecamuk. Bertanya-tanya; di manakah Doyoung saat itu, mengapa ia tidak datang, apakah seseorang yang ditunggunya itu sudah datang, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya.

Musim dingin kedelapan belas dalam hidup Jaehyun, mereka datang lagi mengunjungi rumah Paman Moon untuk dua minggu. Sedikit-sedikit Jaehyun menaruh harapan agar dia dipertemukan lagi dengan Doyoung. Lalu harapannya terkabul.

Malam itu, di mana bulan purnama bersinar sangat terang, Doyoung kembali ditemukannya sedang membuat boneka salju kecil di dekat ayunan rapuh—Jaehyun menyempatkan diri untuk terkagum dalam hatinya, ayunan itu rapuh, tapi kokoh, tetapi juga rapuh, lalu ia cepat-cepat menghapus pikiran-pikiran tidak jelasnya itu.

Jung Jaehyun tidak bisa untuk tidak langsung menerjang Doyoung dari belakang. Ia rindu. Sangat rindu. Bahkan setelah Doyoung sudah berada di dekapannya, tertawa, Jaehyun tetap merasakan kerinduan itu dalam hatinya.

"Yah! Apa-apaan ini?" Doyoung menjitak ujung kepala Jaehyun pelan, membuat sang empunya terkekeh.

" _Hyung_ tidak kangen denganku?" balasnya balik bertanya. "Satu tahun itu tidak sebentar, loh."

Kekehan Jaehyun terhenti tatkala Doyoung sama sekali tidak merespons positif. Ia justru tampak murung.

"Ah, jadi _hyung_ masih menunggunya?"

Doyoung mengangguk pelan. Padahal Jaehyun berharap pemuda yang lebih tua itu menunggu kedatangannya juga. Namun kenyataannya, Jaehyun hanya sebatas kenalan Doyoung yang tidak sengaja bertemu pada musim dingin setahun yang lalu.

Dengan kata lain, tidak seharusnya Jaehyun berharap begitu.

Doyoung pun enggan membuka mulut mengenai identitas seseorang yang ditunggunya ini, membuat Jaehyun menjadi frustrasi sendiri. Padahal bisa saja Jaehyun membantunya untuk mencari siapa 'seseorang' ini, tapi Doyoung selalu saja menolak.

Sekitar dua hari sebelum hari natal tiba di musim dingin Jaehyun yang ke sembilan belas, tanggal dua puluh tiga, Jaehyun menjalankan rutinitas musim dinginnya seperti biasa; menemani Doyoung di ayunan yang rapuh. Hanya saja, pada waktu itu ada sebuah kedai kopi kecil yang baru buka di sekitar ayunan itu.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dan bergurau seperti biasa, Jaehyun beranjak untuk membeli dua gelas minuman hangat dari kedai kopi itu. Ia terus mempercepat langkah kakinya sembari tersenyum, kedua tangannya menggenggam segelas _latte_ hangat dan segelas teh hijau.

Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya, tubuhnya menegang. Doyoung. Doyoung terjatuh dari ayunannya, hampir tak sadarkan diri. Napasnya tampak terputus-putus.

Ia langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh ringkih itu setelah melempar kedua gelas kertas itu sembarangan, masa bodoh jika nanti akan ada yang menegurnya. Toh, di sana cukup sepi.

Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal. Keselamatan Kim Dongyoung.

" _Hyung_? _Hyung_?!"

"Jaeh...?"

Bibir Doyoung terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, bahkan bergetar. Menggigil kedinginan. Ia memaksa kedua matanya untuk tetap terbuka, melemparkan tatapan lemah kepada Jaehyun yang hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya karena panik setengah mati.

Jaehyun berjengit, tangan Doyoung benar-benar dingin. Ia bahkan baru sadar jika Doyoung hari ini tidak mengenakan sarung tangannya. Tak henti-hentinya ia merutuki kelalaian dirinya. Dengan perlahan, Jaehyun membalut tubuh kurus Doyoung dengan mantel cokelat miliknya, lalu menggendongnya. Berterima kasihlah kepada dewi keberuntungan yang sedang berpihak kepadanya, sebab baru saja berjalan beberapa meter, sebuah taksi kosong melintas.

Jaehyun bahkan tidak begitu tahu mengenai seluk-beluk Kota Guri, ia hanya meminta sang supir untuk menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat. Apapun ia lakukan, untuk Doyoung- _hyung_ nya.

Sudah satu setengah jam berlalu dan Jaehyun masih sibuk bermondar-mandir di koridor rumah sakit. Menggigiti kuku jari tangannya, menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang cemas.

 _Hipotermia_. Jaehyun tahu itu.

Tidak ada kerabat atau teman Doyoung yang bisa dihubunginya, karena bahkan Doyoung saja tidak membawa ponselnya.

Ia baru menghentikan aktivitasnya begitu sesosok dokter muda, Dokter Kang yang bertugas memeriksa Doyoung akhirnya keluar. Ingin mengajaknya berbicara.

"Jadi, Tuan... Jung?"

Jaehyun menggeleng cepat. "Jaehyun saja."

Dokter itu mengangguk paham, menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaehyun pelan. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak, seandainya kau tidak ada, mungkin kondisi Doyoung akan lebih parah dari ini."

Jaehyun berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Apa dokter ini mengenal Doyoung?

"Sudah berkali-kali Doyoung terkena hipotermia seperti ini. Jadi... ya, kami sudah saling mengenal. Dia benar-benar keras kepala." Dokter itu menghela napas panjang. "Kau boleh pulang sekarang, sudah hampir tengah malam. Biar aku yang menghubungi sepupu Doyoung, kau bisa menjenguknya besok jika ingin."

Jaehyun mengangguk-angguk saja, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari belah bibirnya. Namun nyatanya, ia sama sekali tidak menjenguk Doyoung esoknya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi tubuhnya menolak untuk pergi ke rumah sakit kemarin. Konsekuensinya, ia menghabiskan hari natalnya dengan banyak-banyak merenung.

Mengenai cerita tentang Kim Dongyoung, Taeil sudah mengetahui itu semua. Jaehyun benar-benar bodoh dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya sehingga memancing Taeil untuk mendesak Jaehyun agar mau menumpahkan curahan-curahan hatinya. Jaehyun sama sekali tidak menyesalinya karena Taeil adalah orang yang _sangaaat_ tepat untuk dijadikan tempat bercerita.

Jangan lupakan juga Byulyi dengan kemampuan mengupingnya yang luar biasa sehingga ia juga mengetahui soal Kim Dongyoung. Ah, sekarang Jaehyun jadi merasa bersalah dengan Moonbin.

"Begini, Jeff." Byulyi membenarkan posisi duduknya agar terlihat lebih berwibawa, mengabaikan protesan Jaehyun mengenai nama panggilan yang diberikan. "Serius, setidaknya coba kunjungi lagi ayunan itu sekali saja. Jangan sampai kau pulang ke Seoul dengan perasaan menyesal."

Akhirnya dibantu oleh dorongan Byulyi dan Taeil, Jaehyun memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk kembali datang ke ayunan rapuh itu.

Doyoung datang lagi, dengan pakaian yang lebih tebal dari biasanya. Kedua tangannya memeluk sebuah mantel cokelat yang sudah dilipat rapi. Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya, Doyoung tampak sangat menggemaskan.

Namun keraguan itu kembali menyerang dirinya. Jaehyun sendiri bahkan benar-benar tidak paham, mengapa dirinya begitu enggan menemui Doyoung lagi. Jaehyun tidak marah karena Doyoung menggunakan mantelnya. Jaehyun tidak marah karena Doyoung membuatnya menyia-nyiakan dua minuman yang sudah ia beli dengan uangnya sendiri. Jaehyun sama sekali tidak marah, tetapi dia tetap enggan menemuinya.

Jaehyun semakin mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang menghampiri sang pemuda kelinci yang tengah melamun. Jaehyun segera menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sebuah pohon.

Jaehyun berusaha keras untuk mendengarkan apa saja yang dikatakan orang itu, terlebih Doyoung tampak diam saja, menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia mengumpat kesal karena si pirang itu berbicara terlalu pelan—atau mungkin karena jarak antara Jaehyun dengan mereka yang agak jauh.

Ekspresi Jaehyun mengeras kala melihat sang lelaki pirang melayangkan sebuah tamparan kecil pada pipi lawan bicaranya. Ia bisa melihat mimik wajah Doyoung yang tampak menyedihkan, buliran air mata perlahan mengalir, semakin lama semakin deras.

"Diam!"

Jaehyun berani bersumpah, hatinya seperti teriris mendengar jeritan Doyoung seperti itu.

"Seokwoo akan pulang! Kau tidak mengerti, Seokwoo bilang dia akan pulang! Nanti ia akan melamarku, kau benar-benar tidak mengerti, _hyung_!"

"Seokwoo? Terimalah kenyataannya, Kim Dongyoung! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku bersabar? Empat tahun. Empat tahun kau menunggu seseorang yang bahkan mustahil untuk kau lihat lagi!"

Jung Jaehyun, dari balik pohon yang telah gugur dedaunannya, meremat dada kirinya. Cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu juga

Melamar.

Benar.

Kenapa ia harus berharap pada Doyoung yang tidak lebih hanya kenalannya di Guri?

Kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada Doyoung padahal ia tahu bahwa Doyoung sendiri tengah menanti pujaan hatinya?

Kenapa takdir harus mempertemukan mereka di malam musim dinginnya yang ketujuh belas saat itu?

Di sisi lain, si lelaki pirang, Lee Taeyong, menjatuhkan dirinya di depan Doyoung. Berlutut. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Doyoung lembut, ekspresi wajahnya perlahan melunak.

"Biarkan Seokwoo tenang di alam sana, Doyoungie. Sekarang kita pulang, ya? Orang-orang sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Doyoung menatap Taeyong meski pandangannya memburam karena air matanya sendiri. Bahunya bergetar pelan, ia menatap nanar mantel cokelat milik Jaehyun. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo..., _hyung_."

Jung Jaehyun pulang dengan luka yang membekas di hatinya, meninggalkan berbagai pertanyaan di benak Moon bersaudara sebab ia sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya sejak saat itu.

Jaehyun tidak lagi menghabiskan liburan musim dingin di Guri setelahnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk pergi mengunjungi rumah kerabat-kerabatnya yang lain dalam rangka melupakan Kim Dongyoung meskipun faktanya itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

Tiap kali salju turun, tiap kali hamparan putih menutupi bumi, pikirannya selalu tertuju pada si kelinci itu. Membuat Jaehyun semakin lama semakin muak dengan musim dingin.

Suatu hari, ia pernah menerima pesan dari sepupunya, Moonbin, yang membuat Jaehyun semakin sulit untuk melupakan cintanya, yang membuat hati Jaehyun semakin terasa sesak.

[ _**10:16am**_

 _ **from: moon**_ _ **bin**_

 _hyung, kau kenal seseorang bernama doyoung?_ ]

[ _**10:23am**_

 _ **to: moon**_ _ **bin**_

 _ada apa memangnya?_ ]

[ _**10:25am**_

 _ **from: moon**_ _ **bin**_

 _kemarin sore aku bertemu sengannya, ia mdncarimy._ ]

[ _**10:25am**_

 _ **from: moon**_ _ **bin**_

 _dengannya*_

 _mencarimu*_ ]

[ _**10:27am**_

 _ **from: moon**_ _ **bin**_

 _orangnya manis dan imut. tinggi juga, cantik juga, aduh. bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki sepertinya? ya ampun, apa dia pacarmu? tapi sejak kapan kau punya kenalan di guri, hyung? hey, hey, aku punya banyaaak pertanyaan untukmu!_ ]

[ _**10:28am**_

 _ **from: moon**_ _ **bin**_

 _btw, aku tahu kalian semua mengetahui apa yang tidak aku ketahui sendiri. cih._ ]

[ _**10:30am**_

 _ **to: moon**_ _ **bin**_

 _ssst! anak kecil tidak perlu tahu hal ini._ ]

[ _**10:31am**_

 _ **to: moon**_ _ **bin**_

 _bercanda, nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. terimakasih infonya._ ]

[ _**10:32am**_

 _ **from: moon**_ _ **bin**_

 _menjijikan. benar kan kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. musnah saja sana, shoosh shoosh._ ]

Maka di sinilah Jung Jaehyun, di pertengahan musim gugurnya yang ke dua puluh dua, ia datang sendirian ke Guri. Disambut hangat oleh keluarga Paman Moon.

Tidak terlalu banyak yang berubah, kecuali Byulyi- _noona_ yang kini tampak lebih dewasa dan agak feminim—mungkin karena ia sudah memiliki kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan merangkap menjadi suaminya.

Taeil masih pendek seperti biasanya. Moonbin masih kalem seperti biasanya. Paman Moon masih humoris seperti biasanya. Bibi Moon masih lemah lembut seperti biasanya.

Ayunan rapuh itu masih berdiri seperti biasanya. Meski tampaknya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa dipaksakan untuk digunakan lagi.

Dan Kim Dongyoung masih ada di sana, seperti biasanya. Walaupun ia berpindah tempat dari ayunan rapuh ke meja luar kafe tepat Jaehyun dulu membeli teh hijau dan latte yang berakhir naas, tapi Doyoung masih menunggu di sana seperti biasanya sambil mengenakan mantel cokelat milik Jaehyun.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya tak begitu jauh dari meja yang diisi oleh Doyoung. Saling menatap manik mata satu sama lain. Tidak berlangsung lama karena tumpukan air mata menghalangi pandangan Jaehyun sepenuhnya.

Setelah itu, hal yang bisa dirasakan Jaehyun hanyalah terjangan—sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat dari Doyoung sehabis mendengar suara tapakan sepatu yang cepat dari arah kafe.

"Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun."

Doyoung meracau, menyebutkan nama itu berkali-kali meski ia tahu bahwa sang pemilik nama sudah berada tepat di hadapannya saat ini.

Jaehyun membalas pelukan erat itu, kemudian menangkupkan kedua pipi Doyoung agar wajah manis itu menghadapnya. Ia meringis, Doyoung menangis. Doyoung menangis kencang karena dirinya.

"Apa kau masih menunggunya?"

Gelengan menjadi jawaban.

"Tidak, aku menunggumu."

Dan Jaehyun tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya

— **fin?**

 **.**

 **.**

[ _**a/n:**_ mabok apa ya aku. taeil dibikin saudaraan sama mamamoo's moonbyul dan astro's moonbin x "DDD; biarlah, Cuma karakter sampingan ini.

dan jujur, semangat nulis pas awal sampai pertengahan doang, karena writer's block tiba-tiba menyerang dan itu ngga enak bgt : "))) semoga suka yaaa yeorobun hehe; ]


End file.
